The Triple Date
by TeamChao
Summary: Spain comes home one night drunk and does something that pisses off Romano. To make it up to him he takes him on a date, with his friends Prussia and France who bring Canada and England. What happens when you put these six together at an Italian restaurant? Real names are Spain/Antonio, Romano/Lovino, Prussia/Gilbert, France/Francis, Canada/Matthew, and England/Arthur sir guest. :(


Spain was looking around for his little Romano again who always seems to run off. He ran off after Spain came home drunk one night from hanging out with Prussia and France like always. Spain does this often and Romano doesn't usually care, but this time something was different.

"Romano, where are you?" Spain asked. "I'm sorry for whatever I did, but please Romano come out."He got no response and was getting worried that he did something horrible to the poor man. "What if I hurt him while I was drunk, or threatened him, or worse raped him?" He thought to himself. "Lovino, please come back!" He yelled on the verge of crying. Then out of nowhere he was hit in the back by Romano.

"You stupid bastardo, what do you want?" he said angrily.

"I just wanted to know if you were okay mi amigo, sorry." Spain said with relief.

"Why wouldn't I be okay unless you did something to me while you were drunk?" Romano spat making Spain feel guilty.

"I'm sorry but if I did do anything I don't remember doing it and I'm very sorry for whatever it was." Spain said starting to cry. He never would have thought he would do something bad while he was drunk because he has come home many other nights and never done anything, why now?

"Go look in my room and you'll understand." He responded coldly turning away back to the house.

"Oh míos dios no…" Spain thought out loud knowing now he probably did something terrible. When he walked into the house and over to Romano's room he braced for the worst and when he saw his friend Prussia and France sleeping on his bed he got extremely mad. "Romano, is this really the reason you ran away?!"

"What do you mean is this the reason I ran away?" Romano said crossing his arms. "That's my room, not your stupid drunk friend's room."

"You had me worried, I thought I raped you!" Spain yelled.

"You thought you raped me, what the hell Spain!" The other yelled back.

"I was drunk okay I could have done anything." Spain responded.

"Vould you two shut up und fuck each other already I am trying to sleep here, Gott verdammit!" Prussia growled holding his head from his hang over.

"Oui, merci!" France agreed.

"Sorry mi amigos, you're going to have to leave since you are sleeping in Romano's room." Spain said sadly knowing Romano would be mad as hell if he left them in there.

"Oh come on Spain, are you really going to kick out your best friends for zhat vorthless excuse of a man?" Prussia argued.

Si, sorry guys but you have to go." Spain said helping France up and giving him his clothes. "Now come on Prussia, how about later we meet up and get something to eat."

"What if we all go on a triple date, not just a double date because Prussia has finally found someone?" France said looking over at Prussia who turned completely red.

"How did you know zhat?" Prussia yelled but he ended up sounding like a boy who was just hitting puberty.

"Because you lover is my little Canada and he tells me everything!" France exclaimed.

"You're dating France's kid, sorry but that is messed up Gilbert, he's not even close to half your age!" Spain yelled trying to take it all in. "Well it is you and I can't talk because of Romano but still that's sick, and what time should we meet up and where?"

"We can go to that restaurant down town from here at 7:30, I'll be bringing England and Prussia will be bringing Canada or I will, and you can bring Romano." France explained.

"Okay, see you then because you have to go." Spain said pushing them out of the room because he saw Romano coming with Hungary who had a frying pan.

"Hey Spain, vas zhat Hungary vith a frying pan who vas vith Romano?" Prussia asked becoming paler than what he already was. Spain just kept moving calling for a taxi once they got outside and when it got there Spain through the two in and closed the door just as the enraged Hungarian walked out of the house finding them.

"What do you think you're doing, Gilbert?" Hungary yelled running towards the car. The taxi man hurried and put the car in gear then drove away as fast as he could with the woman running after him.

"Today has been interesting." Spain thought to himself then remembered he should probably tell Romano they are going out later. He then went back inside and looked around for his little tomato so he could tell him. When he found him Romano tried to run but Spain caught him and picked him up, taking him to the living room.

"What do you want now estupido!" Romano screamed as Spain carried him away. He then was put down and Spain told him.

"Later today at around seven, I want you to go put on some nice clothes and I'm going to take you to dinner."

"Where are we going?" the small man asked trying not to sound too eager.

"You remember that new restaurant down in town you wanted to go to?" Spain asked. Romano's face lit up more than it had for a very long time.

"Yeah, I remember it was the one with the pretty lights right." He said almost childlike.

That's the one!" Spain agreed. Then about six and half hours later they were at the restaurant waiting for Spain's friends.

"What are we doing waiting outside?" Romano complained.

"We are waiting for mi amigos and their dates, that's the only reason we are here mi bajo tomato." the Spaniard answered.

"No, not those bastardos!" the small Italian man screamed. Then as on cue the man's friends rounded the corner along with their dates in hand, in arms in France's case.

"Hola mi amigos how are you?" Spain yelled to his friends. What France said while planning this early was true, Prussia was with his son the poor Canadian. "Hey Canada, I didn't really think you and Gilbert were actually dating."

"Y-yeah it's a miracle that he finally got me to date him." Canada said shyly with a hint of sarcasm in his sentence.

"Vhat do you mean, ich liebe dich mien Matthew…" Prussia said not catching his sarcasm.

"I-I was just kidding, ich liebe dich auch Gil." Canada said hugging him.

"Keseesesee, I know!" The Prussian said and then picked up the small Canadian. "Now let's go eat." Then Prussia walked into the restaurant holding Canada, France with England and Spain with Romano followed behind. After they were seated the group had to decide what to order which was a complete disaster.

"Voy a darle ustedes unos minutos." the waiter said then walked away to help another table.

"So what are you going to get Romano?" Spain asked.

"I'm going to get pasta or maybe pizza." Romano replied. "It depends on if the sauce and noodles are homemade."

"Hey Canada, vhat does zhe awesome you feel like getting?" Prussia asked Canada way too loud trying to look good in front of his friends.

"I-I'm not sure because I've never had Italian food before." Canada whispered trying to get Prussia to quite down.

"Will you be quite you German frog; we don't want the whole place listening to us." England said making his first of many mistakes of the night.

"Did you just call me a German?" Prussia said getting up.

"Whoa, Gilbert just calm down and Arthur apologize." France said pushing Prussia away from England.

"Nien, everyone knows zhat I'm not to be called a German but as a Prussian you dummkopf!" The Prussian yelled.

"You can't be a Prussian if Prussia isn't a country." England scoffed. That was his second mistake of the night for many more to come. Prussia pushed France out of the way grabbing England by his neck lifting his out of his seat and against a wall.

"You vill never, ever bring zhat up again as long as I'm alive to see it." Prussia whispered into his ear dropping him down after Canada asked him to stop. Then the cops came and went over to the group.

"Excuse me sir we're going to have to ask you to leave." the police officer said pulling on Prussia's arm.

"Come on Matthew, ve are leaving." Prussia said as if nothing was wrong. Then Canada got up and walked out with Prussia and went to his car.

"That was mío mal amigo; I guess the rest of us should be going since the life of the party has left." Spain said motioning Romano to get up with him.

"No, I'm not going to let that potato bastardo ruin my chance of eating here." Romano said not getting up and pouting.

"Yeah we might as well eat then leave, it would be rude to leave and not eat after all that right Arthur?" France said giving England a stern look. Then the group ordered their food, ate, and left in silence looking for Canada and Prussia.

"How vas zhe food?" Prussia asked after they found them sitting in his car.

"It was very good and if you weren't such a potato bastard you would have gotten to try some." Romano said laughing at the Prussian.

"It's a shame you didn't choke on your food." Prussia mumbled to himself not nearly as quite as he wanted it to be.

"What was that you-." Romano was cut off by Prussia who pushed him onto the ground and started to laugh.

"Keseesesee, you have big vords for such a small and veak Italian I vonder vhy Vest is afraid of you." He laughed.

"Hey, no more fighting guys." Spain said helping Romano up. "Romano, be nice or I'll never take you back and Gilbert don't touch him."

"Fine, fine I von't touch him." Prussia said putting his hands up. After that they all went home on a bad foot so the trio decided to call each other and say they're sorry. Also, they decided never again to bring their boyfriends when they hang out.


End file.
